


Have a cup of cheer

by pancakestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas tree shopping, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakestiel/pseuds/pancakestiel
Summary: Grumpy Cas goes Christmas tree shopping ✨
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Have a cup of cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a bit early for Christmas but hopefully this doesn’t suck

Castiel huffs out a breath and watches it rise above his head in a mist before it rapidly disappears. He’s cold and clearly not in the mood, and the cheerful chatter of all the families around isn’t doing much to help. The festive music blaring from a speaker somewhere in the middle of all this just reminds him of why he didn’t want to come here in the first place, but he has no other choice if he wants to make it through this holiday season alive. It’s only a few days till Christmas, Gabriel has promised to stop by and, knowing him, chances are he’ll turn up unannounced. And if Castiel has no decorations in his apartment he’ll never hear the end of it. 

Frankly, he could never understand where Gabriel’s love for Christmas had come from. Sure, growing up they had kept up with the religious traditions that came with the season, but Gabriel had always been more in love with the rest of it. The presents. The lights. Not to mention the candy. Always with the candy. 

Someone pushes past him and Castiel barely holds back an angry remark. Instead, he looks up at the sign in front of him. It’s a wooden board covered in lights and with words painted on it. Something about it still doesn’t feel quite right but this is the closest place to where he lives so it has to do.  _ Christmas Tree Sale  _ the sign says. And right underneath it there’s a smaller text saying  _ All proceeds go to charity _ . Charity. Charity’s a good thing. ‘Tis the season after all. For a moment Castiel wonders if Gabriel is right about him being a Grinch but he brushes that off. His apartment is small and he’s not really planning on having anyone over, (except his brother, that is) so he has no need to decorate anyway. Besides, he’s fine with it. Or so he tells himself. Castiel takes a breath to brace himself and steps inside the sales area that’s way too crowded for his liking.

He barely has any time to look around as someone is in his face already, grinning wide and looking far too happy.  _ Not another Gabriel _ , Castiel prays internally. 

“Hiya! Welcome! I don’t think I’ve seen you around. Are you new here?” the man asks. At least he’s good looking, Castiel will give him that.

“Um..” Castiel has been living in the area for about a year now but between home and work he hasn’t really bothered to get to know anyone so he settles for an easy lie. He just needs a tree, the guy doesn’t need his entire life story. “I suppose you could say that, yes.”

“Oh, sweet. Well, I’m sure you’ll love it here. Everyone’s real nice. Hey, you look a little cold. Let me show you around, we’ve got some mulled wine in the back if you’re interested,” he offers. Castiel can feel himself getting annoyed already but he has no real reason to be rude. 

“Thank you, but no. I was just-”

“Aw, come on,” the man interrupts. “You should totally give it a try. It’ll warm you right up. Promise.”

The man has the audacity to not only interrupt him but also send him a wink right after. Castiel feels heat rise behind his collar. It’s the anger, he’s sure of it. Nothing about the look in the man’s eyes at all. He shoots the man a glare in return. The other does not look impressed.

“Aw, dude, wipe that sour look off your face. It’s Christmas!” As he says it another family walks through the gate and the man turns his attention to them. “Hey, Merry Christmas! If you need any help just shout.” He then looks down at a boy who’s no older than five. “What’s up, tough guy? Give me five. There we go!” The man laughs and straightens up again just when Castiel has almost let himself assume he’s safe. “Sorry about that,” he says. Frankly, Castiel would’ve found the interaction cute but this time he’s on a mission. And he’s still busy being mad at the world. He doesn’t even know why anymore.

“It’s fine,” Castiel replies. “Do you, uh..” He gestures around. “Do you own this?”

The man chuckles and shakes his head. “Nah. I’m just a volunteer. My brother’s around here too. We’ve been coming here for years, now we’re helping out. It’s sort of a tradition,” he explains. “I’m Dean, by the way,” he says and extends his hand.

Castiel looks at it for a second before reaching out to give it a firm shake. Dean’s hand is surprisingly warm and Castiel wonders how he hasn’t flinched from the touch. He’s pretty sure his own fingers are half frozen at this point. 

“Castiel,” he says. “I’m Castiel. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean,” he continues, trying to remain polite and distant. Whatever will get him out of here quicker. 

“Don’t think I’ve heard that name before. That’s cool,” Dean comments. “You sure you don’t wanna try that mulled wine? It’s good.”

Castiel sighs. To be fair he’s not losing anything by giving it a try and Dean is clearly not about to let it go. So he nods.

“Really, I just need to get a tree and get going but sure. Lead the way,” he says.

Then Castiel wonders how a man who seems to be about his age can look so childlike and excited as he turns to take Castiel through the crowd. Sure enough there’s a fire and a pot of a heated beverage just around the corner. He has to admit, it does smell nice. Castiel takes a moment to look around and, as he turns his head, Dean is already pushing a paper cup into his hands. Castiel thanks him, glad to finally have something warm to hold on to. Dean keeps watching him so Castiel lifts the cup for a little smell. Then he takes a sip and closes his eyes, enjoying the slight burn that comes with the liquid going down his throat. He looks over at Dean again and produces a small smile for once.

“I’m more into coffee most days but this is nice. Festive,” he offers. Dean looks like someone just told him he won the lottery.

“See? I told you it’d be nice. You oughtta trust people more, Cas.” Dean grins. Castiel can’t figure out why he’s not mad at the nickname. Then again anything beats being called Cassie. 

“If you’re implying that I have trust issues I assure you that is not the case,” he says. “You’ve only just met me. It’s not very nice to make quick judgements like that.”

Dean laughs. “Alright, alright. Sorry. But hey, uh, since you said you’re new. Maybe you could write down my number in case you ever, you know, get lost or need anyone to show you around.” 

Something about the tone of Dean’s voice is hopeful. Castiel wonders if he’s completely lost it and is hallucinating now. He decides to play along and a moment later Dean is typing his number into Castiel’s phone. Then he gives it a ring.

“So I know it’s you,” Dean explains. Castiel doesn’t argue. He tucks his phone back into his pocket when Dean is done and notices he’s almost finished his drink. Cas takes one final sip and Dean grabs the cup to throw it away. 

“So, you said you’re looking for a tree. What size are we talking?” Dean questions.

Castiel watches a hint of disappointment show in Dean’s eyes when he insists he want something small and then he looks thoughtful. Castiel wonders if Dean was hoping to sell him a huge tree fit for a giant house. He’s probably never going to have that. Then Dean all but orders Castiel to follow as he turns and starts walking again. They wander through rows of strong scented spruce trees and when someone else bumps into him Castiel doesn’t get mad. He feels a bit warmer too. Maybe it’s the wine. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s finally having a conversation with someone he doesn’t work with.  _ Must be the wine _ , he tells himself. They stop and Dean points. Castiel steps closer to take a look. The tree is small but thick enough to have a lot of potential to look great. Cas would’ve settled for any scraggly ol’ thing just so he had something to show Gabriel but this one actually looks nice and Castiel finds himself impressed by Dean’s quick thinking and knowledge of the product.

“What do you think?” Dean asks. “Too small?”

“It’s perfect,” Castiel replies. And the actually means it, he’s slightly surprised to realise. “I’ll take it.”

“Sweet. Sammy’s running the cash desk thingy. It’s thirty bucks a tree and anything you can add on top will be a great help,” Dean explains before pointing to the opposite end of the area. “And tell him you grabbed the one from B4. He’ll know what it means. I’ll get her all wrapped up for ya.”

Before Castiel can say anything else, Dean is already busy getting the tree out and carries it off somewhere. Castiel heads to find the desk, which turns out to be surprisingly easy. After a brief conversation with another man and handing off a hundred dollars (for charity, after all), Castiel turns to look around in search for Dean and his newly purchased Christmas tree. He expects to have to wander about again but turns out he can see the exit from where he stands and Dean is right there, waving. And sure enough, he has the tree wrapped up and ready to be taken away. Castiel heads over and Dean looks proud to hand it over to him. Luckily it’s short in addition to being light enough to carry so Castiel is certain he’ll manage on his own just fine. 

“Well, thanks for stopping by. You look perkier already,” Dean jokes. Castiel isn’t sure how to take it. “I gotta get back in there,” he continues. “But you, uh, got my number. Make sure to stay in touch.”

Castiel nods. “Sure. Thanks for your help, Dean.”

“No problem, Cas. I’ll see you around.” Dean shoots him another grin and with that he disappears back into the crowd. Castiel watches the commotion for a moment before he hauls the tree up on his shoulder and heads on home. He still needs to buy a stand and decorations but he figures he’s off to a good start.


End file.
